Golden Bells
by HiddenEye
Summary: Gogo didn't really appreciate being woken up so early in the morning, even if Tadashi had anything to do with it. Tomadashi. Part 2 of The Bells series.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners. The poem, 'The Bells', is by Edgar Allan Poe.

A/N: Here, have some fluff *throws fic*

* * *

><p><em>Hear the mellow wedding bells,<em>

_Golden bells!_

_What a world of happiness their harmony foretells!_

_Through the balmy air of night_

_How they ring out their delight!_

* * *

><p>Something was waking her up.<p>

She could feel it.

Just kissing her all over her face, soft and moist.

Gogo waved it away with a hand, groaning as she buried her face into her pillow. "Let me sleep."

"Nah," A voice answered, moving downwards as he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

Annoyed, she raised her head from where she was laying on her stomach, cracking an eye open. The first thing she saw was the clock on the bedside table, greeting her with its bright red numbers. Groaning again, she dropped her head on the pillow. "It's seven in the morning," She grunted, turning over so that she lay on her back, glaring at the person who woke her up. "What the hell?"

Tadashi grinned from where he rested his elbows on the mattress, hair sticking out everywhere. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, ignoring the scowl that formed on her face. "Good morning."

She huffed as he trailed down between her eyes. "And why, pray tell, did you wake me up at seven in the morning?" When he didn't answer, she slapped his arm. "Hey."

He only wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer that the top half of his body was particularly on her. "My, aren't you so passionate this morning," She commented dryly, her hands resting lightly on his bare shoulders.

He withdrew back slightly, that his nose brush against hers, with an eyebrow cocked at her words. "You weren't complaining much last night. As I recall, you actually couldn't let me go."

She rolled her eyes, trailing her hands from his shoulders down his arms -already knowing every bulge of his lean muscles, every dip of his collar bone- and went back up again. "Oh please, you can't mention that, that's totally different."

His fingers were playing with the hem of the shirt she wore -his shirt-, once in a while brushing against her skin and the band of her underwear. "How's that different?" His thumb then found its way to her ribs, the shirt riding up slightly.

She exhaled through her nose, trying not to wiggle too much as he teased her skin. "It's just is," She said firmly, squeezing his shoulders briefly in warning when his hand went a bit higher. "No questions to it. Also, after you've robbed me out of my sleep, I need the toilet." She gave him a pointed look.

She was caught off guard when he dipped down and nuzzled her neck, both of his hands now planted on each side of her head. "No," He mumbled.

She blinked. "Excuse me? What do you mean 'no'?"

She inhaled sharply when his teeth grazed against her skin, and she could actually feel the smile on his lips from where he had pressed them. "Exactly what I mean, you'll take all the warmth away with you, and it's actually freezing out there."

She scoffed, but then wrapped her arms across his shoulders, one of her hands buried in his raven hair. Well, he was true about that, the autumn air was getting colder by the day, it was only a matter of time before winter rolled in. "What a baby," She murmured, tilting her head a bit to the side as he started to plant small kisses, eyes fluttering close. "Blankets were invented for a reason."

He hummed, leading his lips to her cheek, just stopping at the corner of her mouth. "It's not the same, I need the body heat."

Chuckling breathlessly, she arched her back slightly that her shirt clad chest was pushed against his, and she was satisfied to hear him made a noise at the back of his throat. "Beggars can't be choosers," She hooked her legs around his waist, and then pushed him off that she was straddling him, hands on his chest as she leaned forward, mouth just a breath away from his. "Especially not you."

His hands rested on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bone. "You sure about that?"

She smirked as her eyes glinted, and then finally, she pressed her lips to his.

She could feel his hold on her tighten when she angled her head to the side, teasing him as she started to plant small kisses on his lips. Groaning, he raised his head and caught her lips firmly with his, a hand now buried in her hair as he brought her down with him, molding their bodies together.

Tugging on his lower lip, she cupped his faced with a hand, thumb grazing against his cheek bone as he snaked his arms around her waist, one of his hands buried in her shirt as he tried to feel every inch of her skin, running them down her spine.

See, this wasn't the first time Tadashi had a little sleepover in her apartment. It had been a few times actually, and sleeping weren't their only activities when the two of them were in the same room together, alone. Two of her underwear had been accidently ripped when he wasn't exactly, ah, patient at those times, while he had to wear collared shirts for the next couple of days to hide that obvious mark she left on him.

He owe her undies, and they're not exactly cheap too.

Though they had been careful and quiet for the past months since they hooked up, she had a sneaking suspicion that their friends knew about the two of them screwing each other behind their backs, but that could be the paranoia.

"Remind me," He mumbled against her lips. "To thank Fred for that mistletoe, and that little push he gave you," He inhaled sharply when she scrapped her nails on the sides of his body, tilting his head back as he suppressed a moan. "Jesus fucking Christ, Leiko."

She detached her mouth from his, moving to his ear. "Getting a little excited there, pretty boy?" She whispered, hooking a finger to the waistband of his boxers, tugging them slightly.

He switched their places again, so that he was bend over her as they stared at each other, their breaths coming out heavily. He rested his forehead onto hers, chuckling breathlessly as she smiled at him, cupping his face with her hands.

They didn't say anything, letting their silence speak for themselves. She ran her fingers through his hair when he rested his head on her stomach, holding onto her other hand as he marveled the differences of their size. Then, she could hear the sound of bells merrily ringing at a distance, and she raised her head to look at the closed curtains, glowing by the morning sun outside.

"Someone's getting married," She murmured, looking down to him. "That's the second one this week."

He hummed, and when she craned her neck a bit to have a peak of his face, she saw that he had his eyes closed. "Do you think they know?" He suddenly asked, eyes still shut.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Who? And about what?"

He raised their linked hands. "Us," He met her gaze, the corner of his lips raised. "Our friends. Imagine the uproar they'll raise if they see us like this." He snickered. "Aunt Cass would probably cry with happiness to see that I finally have a girlfriend, not to mention I'm dating you behind her back."

Gogo scoffed. "You don't go back to your own place sometimes, I wouldn't think that she wouldn't know, at least, she would suspect," She continued running her fingers through his hair. "And telling her that you'd be home late because you have a so-called project to finish won't go past her anymore."

He laughed, squeezing her hand. "True. They'll find out sooner or later."

She responded back. "Or they already did."

The silence then filled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing, content, and the merry ringing of the golden wedding bells at the distance.

Someday, one day, maybe they'll hear it again, but this time they'll ring just above their heads.


End file.
